


Faberry Manip

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Glee
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Manip, Old work, Worksafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Images and textures aren't mine. Graphic is worksafe. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faberry Manip

[ ](http://i695.photobucket.com/albums/vv317/mrjdt/Fab_girls_1.png)


End file.
